Rockford's Finest
by Samcoz95
Summary: An agent from the FIB has moved in one of the most influential and provoked places for crime in America: Los Santos. While doing detective work in serious noire type investigations, the agent meets a certain ex-crook in particular: Michael De Santa. While the two don't seem to have the same eye to eye on each other, both are determined to protect and fulfill what they believe in.
1. Chapter 1

**The Trial**

His eyes stared at the floor his feet laid upon. The sorry black boots he's always worn have looked like they were worn too much from him. He sat there on a simple chair outside of a court room that was in session, he was waiting to be called in as a witness, to help in the trial. He could hear the people in jury yelling and others shouting at others.

He just sat there with his suit case next to him on the floor as he sat on the chair. He heard everything.

His name was called out as a security officer opened the door next to him from the court room and told him it was his turn. The man with the black boots and white hair got up from his seat and picked up his suit case, and walked into the room.

He only let out a sigh before entering.


	2. The Place Where 'Bad' Begins

**THE PLACE WHERE 'BAD' BEGINS**

The sun was setting upon the building's lights that barely lit up as the taxi cab drove street through street, my black slacks felt like they've been dirty or rough for some reason which made me uncomfortable.

I kept on staring out the faded window as the cab rolled by past pedestrians walking on sidewalks and moving which gave me a hint that I was in a place I know I hadn't been before. It was just another moment of me realizing that I'm away from Seattle. The place where it never stopped raining. It's like this city isn't like any place I've been before, not a place where I grew up or worked at: like the complete opposite of where the hardest case I've ever worked on was. How could that be?

Aside from me totally freaking out about the city I've never been to, I have work to do. As soon as I get out of this damn cab then I can head inside the apartment I've never been in. Good thing I booked it earlier last month. I leaned back and got comfortable a little from the long drive from the airport terminal. I swear the first few things I saw when I got off the plane were Hawaiian shirts, shorts and palm trees. Definitely what I imagined but not so much as a good feeling. I guess you could say that I'm more nervous than eager to be in this city, working for the police like I did in Seattle.

By the way my name is Norman Jayden, from the FBI. I used to work back in old rainy town but now this place… my job allows me to travel for cases for law purposes but this time I think it's going to be different.

As I sat on the cushioned seat in the back of the cab with my sunglasses on and looking out the window, I stopped reminiscing about what I did in the past year when I was interrupted by the taxi driver. He looked at me from the rearview mirror and spoke.

"You're not from here, are you?" his voice sounded not too young. But younger than me.

"Yeah, definitely not." I replied, turning away from the mirror looking out the window.

"Well, judging your first impression I'd think you weren't."

I didn't respond to him after that.

"Yeah you sure don't look the type to live here that's for sure…" he rambled on, "although the sun is hot and it's better to have a friend around, I'd say going about alone wouldn't be the wisest thing to do."

I thought about what he said and couldn't help it but turn my head and look at him and spoke.

"What, are those words you would say to tourists or something?" I leaned on my hand from the door.

"Oh," he chuckled, "not too many people take kindly to tourists around here. Not in Los Santos sir."

"Well I'm not here to sightsee let's put it at that," I said looking away.

I think he smiled after he said that, "judging by the way you dress, you stick out pretty good."

I had a questioned face, "Yeah I mean, the only time I would see a man dressed in a suit is either because he's a drug dealer or one of the corrupted politicians that run this city."

The car suddenly stopped to a halt.

"Well I'm not saying that you're one of those guys, I just thought I'd let you know. It gets pretty boring driving around alone," the man said as grabbed my suitcase and was ready to leave the car.

"Well thanks for the ride sir," I pulled out twenty-five dollars out from my wallet as what I saw on the meter.

The man raised his arm and swayed his hand like it didn't matter to him, "For a tourist, just give me half." He laughed to himself, "Have a good one man."

I chuckled and got out the car, "Alright thank you then," and held my suitcase while I put my wallet back in my rear pocket as the taxi drove off. There I stood in a gutter from the sidewalk. Gazing back and forth at the sidewalk to find that nobody was walking on this walkway this time. Then I looked up to find the apartment number that was mine. The outside of the apartment walls were blue colored and I could tell that I already had neighbors from vehicles parked from little garages. The front door of mine led to stairs that went up in a loop, and I walked up them as I pulled out the key from under the matt of the front door.

I stood there in disbelief that the key would be under the matt, but I unlocked the door and went inside. Furniture was set in place already and the kitchen was the first thing I saw, plus I could tell that there were utensils and plates already on the dining table. The living room even had a flats-screen television on the wall. This place is more like a condo than an apartment.

This place is really different from where I've been… I started to hesitate about work the next day. But when I got to the condo I figured I'd relax for a while.

What happened in Seattle was… sure was something I never thought I would end up doing. My last job in the FBI was to investigate on a case that had to do with finding a serial killer that would kill little boys, and leave them with origami figures next to their corpses. The case was all over the world news and left me to keep on working in the FBI. It's almost like the choices I did back then were all for something greater than where I am in now. But what am I going to do here? What kind of people am I going to meet? Are there any enemies here I should be aware about? That taxi driver did mention some things I wouldn't expect to hear from this place.

Enough of that. I unpacked my things and lay down on the bed in the bedroom. I didn't bother to turn on the television or eat something. I rubbed my eyes and got comfortable as I took off my suit to get ready to sleep early for the next day. It felt like I hadn't done this in a while. Sleep when it's only 7 o'clock in the evening. At least there wasn't really any noise outside the condo.

I spoke too soon though.

I awoke from what sounded like yelling outside, more like shouting from a woman. I couldn't help but listen as closely as possible from lying on my bed, disrupted from my sleep. I tried to ignore it but the shouting was unbearable. Discomforted, I had covers over me and soon drifted off into sleep. Finally I had the one night of rest.

I think that was the only time I had a full nights rest.

The next morning I got dressed in my usual black suit and tie and went to the Los Santos Police Department for my station. The receptionist greeted me and made sure that Chief Winslow was expecting me, and I followed her to his office. He greeted me nicely as I stepped inside.

"Agent Jayden am I right?" his rough voice sounded like he was experienced. He had an oversized coffee mug that seemed to stick out on his desk. His clean shaven face and blue eyes got a good look at me. Talk about first impression..

"I'm stationed here sir, is there an office I could use for case reports?" I asked eager to get up and work alone.

"Unfortunately there isn't one for you at the moment here at the station, although in due time we'll be able to acquire one to accommodate you." He leaned in to get a better look at me, "so you're from the FIB correct?"

"Well.. Yeah, I am."

"Our top investigators have cases and allegations of their own sir, their expertise wouldn't really suit the job that's coming up. YOU on the other hand, have the grasp and dedication that shook and spun across mainstream. You've got a good head son.." he said. He rose up to take a sip of coffee from his giant mug and stared out the window.

"Well I appreciate the welcoming, and so to speak what I did in the past is behind me after all.." I replied still sitting.

"Oh no Jayden, don't worry about the past please. If it bothers you then we won't speak about it. But what came up on Weazel News… 'Agent saves young boy from death' and 'Origami Killer stopped.' You made a name my boy…" he looked at me and smiled.

I could see the worn out wrinkles he displayed when he smiled or raised a brow. Somehow I had a feeling this won't play out very well.

His crooked laughter at his own smart remarks almost made me gag a little. From what I could tell, it's like the chief of the department almost cares about recognition and attention than actually doing police work. I wasn't sure of it.

Then he told me something about a dead body found near railroad tracks somewhere… he then told me to investigate. It would be my first case on this job.

I hitched a ride with an officer that was accompanying me on the way to investigate, and I was prepared with my ARI glasses and glove, my ways of doing investigation through technology. As soon as we got there the sun was covered with many clouds, almost like it was going to rain… feels a little nostalgic actually.

I got out of the police car and approached the scene. Two officers surrounded the covered body of the victim. One came up to me and explained.

"Yeah uh, we got a dead guy back there…" then he rubbed his chin after saying.

I lowered my eyebrows in a questioning way and looked confused. "So..? What else did you find?"

"Well… that's all there is.." the officer scratched the back of his head in a response like he didn't know what else.

"Alright then… I'll take a look around. If there's anything else just let me know," I told him awkwardly and went up to the body on the ground, with a rag that covered the entire body.

I crouched to get a closer look and saw that the body that was covered… was a little boy. I was confused and had so many thoughts in my head. I had a surprised face and got back up and went to the officer.

"Why didn't you tell me it was a child?"

"Oh sorry, we didn't know what to do," he answered nervously.

"Why aren't paramedics here?" I was concerned.

"We… didn't think we needed them.." he said again nervously.

"What? We need an autopsy, an identification of the body at least. It's their job: YOUR job too. How could you not call for an ambulance for the body being a kid's?" I told him with a crazy tone. I couldn't believe what was going on.

The officer just shrugged his shoulders and looked down. I sighed and put my ARI glasses and gloves on, to investigate the scene.

_Okay, if these guys seriously don't know what they're doing then I'm going to figure this out. With or without help._

I went to the body again and searched for any clues. The body had fingerprints on the boy's wrist… a Joseph Gonzalez was the print's identification. Then I found out that the boy's pale face was indiscreet. It's like the boy was… strangled maybe? I kept guessing, but I didn't have time for it. I had a person of interest and I needed answers.

I got up and took off the glasses and went to the officer that didn't know anything.

"Look pal I'm just doing"-

"Calm down. I found a person of interest with a positive I.D. on a suspect. I'm going to call the chief and ask for instructions. Now would you please call an ambulance to get a forensic autopsy?" I told him and the man nodded.

As soon as I was going to walk back to the police car I went back to the man and said, "And by the way, please have some decency and… just call an ambulance the next time there's a dead person." And waved my hand.

I got out my cell phone and called right away to the Chief.

"There's a dead body by the tracks, and it's a small boys'. Forensic autopsy is required for further information. Person of Interest is a man named Joseph Gonzalez: Age 27, Height 5 feet and 3 inches."

I told him through the phone and waited while the call got transferred to dispatch. While I waited in the passenger seat with my phone in my ear, I heard sirens wailing and police cars rolling just passed the street that intersected the railroad tracks. Then dispatch found the area the man was in.

I told the driver the destination and we soon ended up in like a ghetto neighborhood. Graffiti around walls and garages, people walking around in gutters and sidewalks. I saw the address and pointed it out.

The police car was parked and both of us exited the vehicle, approaching the brown colored house. I went up to the porch and knocked on the front door, wondering who would answer it. A moment passes and my patience grew thin, I knocked again. This time I heard footsteps stepping on the wooden floorboards and slowly opening the door.

An elderly black woman opened the door and greeted us with her short stature.

I looked at my partner in little shame, and his expression was like as if it was nothing. Like it didn't matter…

"Good morning ma'am. FIB and police, is there a Joseph Gonzalez living about?" I greeted.

She slowly turned her head to the back of her and saw a man walk from a hallway in the house to the living room where we could see, and he says, "Hey abuela, ¿había más dinero que usted necesita para que yo dé?"

He looks up and sees the two men at the front door: one in a suit with his badge out and the other in a police uniform. He immediately drops the roll of cash he had in his hand and shouted as he reached for the back of his pants, and pulled out handgun. He pointed it at us and shouted, "Mueva la abuela!"

He fired several shots at us and I suddenly found myself jumping outwards into the front yard and landing on flat grass. My partner retreated and went to find cover behind the police car. I crawled in prone position and breathed nervously, as my partner returned fire back into the house at the man.

Just before I knew it, another car rolls into the street and halts: to reveal that two other men held guns and shot rounds into the house, lighting up with lead. I had my hands over my head and felt like I was stuck on the ground like I didn't want to get hit. Bullets flailing over my bear head.

After shouting and gunshots stopped, I still had my hands over my head and eyes shut so the last thing I heard was tires screeching over the street and taking off. The car with the two men drove off. I lifted my head and looked around.

The first thing I did was get up and go to the police car to find my partner duck in cover and breathing heavily. "Shit is going down man, get your ass down!" he said to me.

I reached for the radio in the car and called for dispatch, "FIB to dispatch, there has been shots fired in South Los Santos. I repeat shots fired!"

"Copy that officer units are on the way." The caller responded. Then I turned my head to find bullet holes all over outside the house and from the inside…

I pulled out my 9mm handgun just in case, and walked into the house.

"Is anyone in here?" I shouted. "Someone please respond."

"Mother fuckers! Los chicos casi me mataron!" a voice from the back shouted back.

"This is the FIB, come out with your hands up!" I shouted back. I didn't want to risk it and check in the hallway, I was afraid the man with the gun would shoot me.

"Damn niggas, I fucking should have known they'd come bro! fuck that gang man!" he shouted again.

"What the hell is he talking about..?" I said quietly, then heard a loud shot from the hallway. I took a breath and pointed my gun and entered the hallway.

"Freeze!" I yelled, but when I entered I saw the blood over the refrigerator and the dead body of the man that shot at us first. Sweat dripped down from the side of my head and I pointed my gun around to make sure I was the only one in there.

I lowered my weapon and went up to the body, and saw the bullet wound go through the man's chest like he shot himself. I crouched to get a closer look at him, pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and found the positive I.D. on Joseph Gonzalez. I lowered my head in disappointment and shame.

I didn't want him to die. I felt like the approach I had when I entered the house was wrong or inappropriate. I felt like I did something wrong… but how could I have? That gang came out of nowhere and started shooting. Why did this happen on the first case? What about that boy's body, and what connection did this man have with him?

I was stuck and confused. When I left the house more police came in the scene and I called for an ambulance. Something was definitely wrong here..

_Those two men that drove up… why did they do it, and who were those black men that covered their faces?_


	3. Introducing Michael

**INTRODUCING MICHAEL**

I took a deep breath as I stared down at my dress shoes, standing from the police headquarters tile floor, and I looked to my left to see the Chief nod as an "okay". I grabbed the door handle and went into the interrogation room.

It was a small room with a single table in the middle of it and had three chairs around the rectangular table. In one seat sat a man named Franklin Clinton, a young black man in his twenties that was eager to leave the station.

I sat in the chair adjacent from him and started questioning.

"Franklin, I'm not here to accuse you of anything. Clearly there's got to be something on the side that made you do this with your accomplice I presume?" I tell him. He looks down at the table like he was ashamed.

"You're not proven guilty, remember that."

"Yeah I guess so.." he replies accepting it.

I got comfortable and asked, "Now Franklin: there has to be a reason why you shot up that house that I was investigating. Care to tell me why?"

"Shit… it was for a friend. I ain't ratting out anyone, but that's all I'm going to say." He replied.

I took a moment to think, and figured he told the truth.

"It would be helpful if we knew what you're friend's name was.."

"I don't want to say man… but he's a white man, and he asked me to do a favor since I owed him. So I did it."

I nodded, "You must've known the man that was in that house. Want to explain that?"

"I told you I ain't ratting out no one. So no, I don't know anyone that lived there.."

After he said that I studied his eyes and noticed the way he talked was nervous, so there was something else behind that.

So I doubted him.

"There's more to it than that, you can't just say no THIS is a serious matter there were lives at stake here. Did you know there was an elder woman living there as well? Is that why you nearly destroyed that place?" my voice sounded louder after that.

"Oh shit, hell no! I wouldn't do that shit, fuck. Now maybe I did shoot it up cause of that Mexican foo, but that doesn't say shit about me. It was that white man's idea," he said feeling frustrated.

I asked another question, "Can you at least tell me why you would go far as to listen and do someone else's dirty work? Are you in a gang Mr. Clinton?"

"Fuck no I ain't in a gang. Not anymore… but the man had something against me. I swear that was it."

I listened to what he said and believed him.

"Go on…"

"Fucker had a gun to my head in his son's car, I didn't want to get in with any more of bad shit again. He said he'd click me if I didn't do what he said. So fuck it…"

Then I thought. I had an idea. Something that'd lead me somewhere with that young boy's death. Another lead that could help…

"Did you know a boy named Carl Hernandez by any chance?"

"I don't think I do man, nah." He replied.

"Well I'd have to tell you that a twelve year old boy with that name was found dead this morning, and we believed it was a committed homicide from a Joseph Gonzalez. That very same man from the house that you nearly destroyed that led to his death," my voice sounded mad.

"Now hold the fuck up," Franklin stood up and interrupted.

"..that is now dead from his own damn gun, and I have every right to charge you with a major felony against the city of Los Santos. And possibly, I don't think you can afford that at the moment, can you?" I did sound mad.

"Chill the fuck down man! I'll tell you the asshole's name! fuck.." he interrupts again.

He calms both of us down.

"His name is Michael de Santa, I owed him so I did what he said and all," Franklin rolled his eyes and explained. The name he said, I didn't know at all.

"What do you think he'll do when he finds out you got caught here?" I asked him.

"Shit I don't know. He doesn't look like he'd do anything, so I don't know. Maybe he's got some shit on the side or something. Can I go now?" he persisted.

I sat up from the chair, "I thought of something, an idea. It might aid the investigation but I need you for this."

"What investigation man? Why do I got to do it?"

"Well… by the looks of it, looks like you owe me now," I replied with a serious tone.

Franklin just rubbed his forehead like it was frustrating him. I could tell.

"There's still the questions of what Joseph Gonzalez had to do with that young boy… and how he was killed."

He thought to himself for a moment, "Shit. I guess I can help you out again after this.." he got up and followed me out the interrogation room.

"Now, how can we meet your friend Michael?" I asked.

"I guess I can hit him up. I got his cell number hold up. But after you talk to him does that mean I can leave?"

"Sure. But just know that you're going to be a liability until the case is closed. I wouldn't run off too quick."

"Shit then. Alright let me call him up."

"If you and I are going to meet him then it'd be better for a place that's secret instead of a crowd or something…" I said aloud. Then Franklin suggested something.

"What about La Puerta? That place is pretty isolated aside from the police cars that keep rolling around there. Sound good?" he pulled out his phone and was ready to dial.

"Yeah if it's discreet then it'll be fine. Let's get an escort," he followed me after saying that, and we get into a police cruiser and head on over.

Franklin made the call but seemed frustrated from the way he spoke to Michael which got me wondering: what kind of person is he? How did these two meet and what do they have to do with the investigation? Am I dealing with something like the Origami Killer?

An abandoned warehouse had a parking lot that was empty, only wrecked and old cars were parked but there were only a couple. The both of us waited while our police escort officer drove to not attract attention. It would be better if nobody in uniform would be present for our meeting.

The both of us waited, when finally a black car rolled up in the driveway and slowly parked. I got nervous but was enthralled to see what he was like. The man stepped out from the vehicle and walked up to us. He wore a brown leather jacket with jeans and boots, and had a clean shaven face. That was the first time I saw him…

"So what the hell is this, Franklin? What's going on here?" he sounded like he had a hunch..

"Hey man, this be Jayden. He wanted to speak to you.." Franklin said.

"Alright. So who are you then?" he spoke back to me.

I took a breath, "My name is Norman Jayden I'm from the FIB and I was wondering what kind of connection you have with Mr. Clinton here."

His face changed after I said my name.

"What? Are you serious: David sent you for me to talk?" he sounded angry, but I tried to explain the misunderstanding.

"No, that's not what's going on," I said, then Franklin interrupts.

"Hey guys can I go now? Shit looks like it's getting heavy," he says and Michael interrupts him.

"Hey hey hey nobody's going anywhere. Fuck no. Now what does the FIB want from me right now?" he looks at me.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding sir, but I believe there was a murder involved late last night and I'm trying to get everything to every detail. Can you please help?" I didn't want to sound desperate but it was all I had.

"Do I look like I need any of that? Police checking my name and running my license plates, I DON'T THINK SO. Cops are not what I need at the time buddy," he sounded angry which made us look at him in confusion and speechless.

He sighed and turned away, "I have nothing to do with any of that anyway, so I'll be on my way because I didn't do shit to anyone," he started heading to his car.

"Wait Michael, you could be aiding with the investigation and I promise you that there won't be any checks involved with this, you'll be inconspicuous," I persisted and walked up to him.

"I said I don't have anything to do with that," he turned to me in anger. "The last thing I need is for the cops to be running checks on me from the hell I came from, and screw the investigation. I've got my own problems," he turned to me and said to my face. Inches away from a brawl between my face and his fists.

I had an unusual and hurtful face along with Franklin's uneasy stature. I turned away as he drove off the driveway and headed out the area. I tried to think of something, or some kind of other way he could do with the case…

"So does that mean I'm through with all this?" Franklin looks at me with my disappointed face.

I sighed, "Thank you for your cooperation. If anything comes up, well I'll let you know."

"Alright man, shit. I'll get a cab or something," he walked off into a sidewalk outside the warehouse. By then I barely noticed it was dark outside.

I lifted my head and looked at the lights from the buildings miles away from my location. The sounds of sirens and car motors zooming in and away from place to place on the streets. I felt a little dizzy, mainly because I haven't eaten since lunch. I hope that was the case…

I called for a cab and waited on the sidewalk. I couldn't help but notice something as I looked up and saw three men in one corner of an alley and start walking to where I was, I wanted to leave already. The cab drove up and I got in as quick as I could.

"Take me to Rockford please," I told the cab driver and he said it was okay. We slowly drove away as I saw the three men get closer to the car, and I saw them from the window as we slowly drove.

I jolted and got spooked from one of them when he pulled out a handgun and shot multiple times at the cab driver in front of me, shattering the front glass and killing the man with a shot to the head. I panicked and screamed as he was dead, and his foot seemed to be stuck on the gas pedal because the cab drove from the right lane off to the sidewalk. As the car drove uncontrollably the same three men opened fire at the cab as it drove. As soon as it drove on the sidewalk the car crashed into a telephone pole. It came to a halt.

As I noticed it, I turned back quickly while still in the back seat and took a glimpse of the three men walking toward the car. I ducked from the seat and had to make a serious decision…

I could either call for help as quick as I can from my cell phone, but I don't think I'll make it in time to even get an answer. I'll be dead.

I can also try to fight back and shoot at them with my 9mm. I'm not sure if I'll be okay after this though. It's more than just a risk.

Maybe I can just run away? That seems like the only safest way. Like I can pull out my gun and run away while I still can! What do I do?

_Oh no, I need to do something fast!_

I reacted quickly and opened the rear door where I was sitting and jotted away down a small hill from the crash. I heard shouts of cursing and footsteps as I tumbled down the small hill. Then I almost fell in a large bush of leaves and grass that stood in the way of running. It must have been too dark to see because I sure got lucky when I ran off from that hill…

I panted as I ran and jumped over a concrete barrier onto an expressway with incoming traffic. I rushed to pull out my phone as I saw the three men shouting and cursing more after me. Cars and trucks stopped because of me with their headlights out with bright pointing at me.

"Stop please!" I yelled at the truck in front of me and soon heard gunshots that were hailing at me. People then screamed from the vehicles and I dropped my cell phone on the road. I took cover behind one of the trucks and yelled to the driver that I was in the FIB.

_This has to stop, I can't let anyone get hurt!_

"Stop where you are!" I pulled out my handgun and pointed it at the three men, and soon the three of them dispersed and fled on the road and over the barrier again.

"Motherfucker! Bail!" one of them yelled. I managed to fire my gun as a warning shot in the air, it was technically legal since my life was in danger.

I breathed heavily and dropped to the ground, panting and scared. I wiped my hands on my neck and could feel the warmth. I called for an ambulance from my phone on the ground and waited until they came. I totally didn't feel good…

At that time I knew how hard it would be from the things I did in Seattle. I was scared.


End file.
